


Feelings

by xeniaflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты когда-нибудь слышал темноту?<br/>Ты когда-нибудь понимал, как осязаемо одиночество?</p><p>Сейчас середина ночи, час Быка. Глухое время, когда происходит больше всего несчастных случаев и внезапных смертей. Я всегда ощущаю середину ночи, как некий экватор, разделяющий послеполночные и предутренние часы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

_Каждый день я искал  
Твой призрачный след...(с)_

Ты когда-нибудь слышал темноту?  
Ты когда-нибудь понимал, как осязаемо одиночество?

Сейчас середина ночи, час Быка. Глухое время, когда происходит больше всего несчастных случаев и внезапных смертей. Я всегда ощущаю середину ночи, как некий экватор, разделяющий послеполночные и предутренние часы. 

Да, о часах. Я недавно приобрел себе настенные часы, старые, 19-го века. У них теплое дерево и медовый бой. Мне нравится их касаться и слушать. Я почти не чувствую электронные, точнее я слабо улавливаю их излучение. А слушать механический голос, озвучивающий время, мне совсем не по душе. Не нужно заменять суррогатом настоящее.

Я поднимаюсь с кровати ровно за минуту до трех. Ты смеялся над моим страхом темноты. И сделал так, что я, так любящий свет и яркие цвета, теперь в ней живу постоянно. Наверное, наконец-то я перестал ее пугаться. Если наступит вечная ночь, я буду там, как рыба в воде.  
Внутри готовым раскрыться бутоном звучит мелодия. Еще немного — и цветок раскроется. Миг рождения — неповторим каждый раз. Я будто держу руку прямо на обнаженном сердце, осязая его пульс. И совсем непредсказанные слова и еще не совсем оформившиеся эмоции почти складываются в текст.

_Я запомнил все до ноты,_

_Все до строчки,_

_Я решил поставить блок._

_Поставить точку._

Веришь — это моя защита. Лучше я пойду и превращу боль в хит, чем приду к тебе спящему и придушу тебя.  
Ты слышал, как разнообразна ночная тишина?  
Она ступает чьими-то незримыми шагами, отзывается приглушенным сквозь фильтр расстояния шумом ночного города, светится искрами звезд. Да, я не вижу их. Но если поднять и раскрыть ладонь навстречу небу, будет слышно, как тонкие иголочки света кольнут подушечки.  
Дождь более ласков. Он сочувственно падает каплями в ладонь, собирается там маленькой лужицей и стекает вниз. Я слышу, как он все время что-то рассказывает, то снижаясь до шепота, то переходя на высокие тона. Когда я пойму, что он говорит, я напишу бессмертную вещь.

Я касаюсь клавиш синтезатора. Классика тоже бессмертна. Все, что я пишу — это лишь импровизация. Я играю Лунную сонату. Для меня она — как дорожка шагов от спальни, где я никогда не вижу снов, до домашней студии, где я создаю сны наяву. Я не замечаю времени. Оно обтекает меня, огибает, оставляя вне себя. Я забыл включить диктофон. Впрочем, незачем. Чистовики не правятся.

_Я шел навстречу, шел вслепую._

_Вопреки._

_Искал тепла,_

_Но не нашел твоей руки._

Я не пел. Я проговаривал, шептал, пробовал слова на вкус. Почему у них вкус пепла? Ты никогда не решишься быть со мной. Колебаться почти два десятка лет — это непостижимо для меня. Ты выиграл. Я поставлю точку. Мне не стать живым пламенем в твоих руках.  
Знаешь, почему я всегда провоцировал тебя на ссоры? Потому что когда мы дрались, я мог чувствовать, что твои руки касаются меня. Хотя бы так. Неужели ты думаешь, что мне было больно? Нет. Если бы ты в пылу случайно лишил меня жизни, я бы наконец успокоился. Я мечтаю о том, чтоб моя душа когда-нибудь превратилась в серебряную пыль и разнеслась ветрами вселенной. Чтоб больше не знать, не помнить. Чтоб меня не существовало больше никогда.

Я чуть поворачиваю голову. Твоя теплая проекция в проеме двери. Темнота смотрит на меня твоими глазами. Твоими удивительными глазами — в мои незрячие. Я бы пол-жизни сейчас отдал, чтоб прижаться щекой к твоей ладони, но желание дрожит и гаснет, как робкий огонек свечи от порыва ветра.  
– Я решил поставить точку, - глуховато говорю я.  
Ты молчишь. Я не знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь, поэтому мои ладони невесомо лежат на клавишах. Нет, я не играю. Просто мне надо держать сейчас кого-то за руку.

Может, ты сейчас врежешь мне пощечину, придавишь словами, затянешь на моей шее тонкий шарф. Я почему-то уверен, что он у тебя на шее, а ты нервно дергаешь за его концы.  
Наконец ты выдыхаешь мое имя — упреком. Всегда, всегда я слышал только упреки.  
– Тебе не кажется, что такой срок вполне достаточен, чтоб определится, сказать мне «да» или «нет»? - я стою прямо среди повисшей плотным туманом тишины. - У меня есть одно воспоминание. Мне хватит его на жизнь.  
– Какое? - отзываешься ты шепотом.  
– Когда я уснул прямо на полу среди бумаг, а ты отнес меня на диван спящего.  
Ты подходишь ближе, но я интуитивно и безошибочно выставляю ладонь в твою сторону. Я слышу твое тепло — оно впитывается порами кожи и заполняет меня до краев.  
– Я отпускаю тебя.  
– А ты?  
У меня возникает иллюзия диалога. Нет, мы не умеем говорить откровенно. Точнее, это я всегда вступаю с тобой... в монолог.  
\- Точка, - произношу я. И опять касаюсь клавиш.

_Моя последняя роль — откровение._

_Моя последняя боль — мгновение._

Я только не знаю, когда оно наступит.


End file.
